


Daddy's Plan

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, chain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: "Tonight's going to be a special night  babygirl, daddy's got something planned for you" he said, licking his red soft lips and gritting his teeth.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Kudos: 24





	Daddy's Plan

His eyes sparkled with lust. All he was doing was observing you. 

It was close to midnight, and you were in the neon hot tub, with your eyes closed, laying in the warm water and relaxing. 

Your swimsuit was a gift from him, and once you put it on and he saw you walk towards the pool, he let out a soft growl, enchanted by the way you looked. 

He brought out your favorite beverage and handed it to you, not breaking eye contact, you noticed that there is something off about him, but then again he's the Joker, so you thought nothing of it. 

"Tonight's going to be a special night babygirl, daddy's got something planned for you" he said, licking his red soft lips and gritting his teeth. 

"You already bought me this swimsuit, you got these fancy drinks, you are the best boyfriend ever, what else could you possibly be planning J?" 

He's always doing this, you're his princess and he never let's you forget it. 

"You'll see doll, but right now why don't we get you out of that" 

"You'll have to come in here and take it off me" you said playfully chuckling putting your drink down. 

He took off his all his clothes, except his chains of course and walked into the hot tub. He went right to you and kissed you hard. Letting your hair down and gripping it in his fingers, then he ripped your top off. 

You smiled in his mouth and continued kissing him, reaching your hand down at his dick and jerking it off. 

He moved his lips to your cheek, to your jawline and towards, your neck, and your nipple, biting into it gently, while reaching his hand into your bottoms and rubbing your clit. 

"God, I want you so fucking bad" he groaned. 

You bit your lip, raising your hand to his tattooed ripped chest. 

"Clearly"  
You said, chuckling and once you said that he grabbed your shoulders, hard and bent you to the edge of the hottub.

He knelt down, using his teeth to drag your swimsuit bottoms off.

This was out of character for daddy, usually he teased you until it hurt, until you were about to explode, specially when you were smart with him, he would always punish you with teasing if you were bad. 

But, tonight he was being different, and you liked it. 

He grabbed your ass and started pounding into you, you could hear the smack of your skin hitting and because you were wet the large length of him just slipped into you. 

"Fuck, yes you feel so good"  
He groaned. 

He gave both your ass cheeks a back and forth smack, pounding into you, driving you insane as he went balls deep into you but then took it out to the tip. 

Even though you were outside, you didnt care, it was your backyard, and you were screaming. 

He then did something you didnt expect, he grabbed one of his chains,  
then grabbed both your arms and tied them with the chain. Leaving your face laying on the floor beside the hottub and your ass up for him to beat up.

"Fuck, daddy, I'm gonna cum"

He reached his hand to rub your clit as he pounded into you fast. 

"Yes, cum for me princess, cum on my cock" he said laughing and licking his lips. 

You lost it, your body jerked and you hit orgasm high, as your cum drenched his cock. 

The clench of your pussy climaxing on him made me close to cumming to as he grabbed your ass hard and he cummed deep inside you. 

As you both were coming back down to earth, he turned you around and brought you to him, kissing you ever so gently. 

He unwrapped your hands and grabbed them, kissing them. 

"I have something to tell you, Y/N, I- I- I think I, um, what do people say when they have a um, liking to someone?"

"You mean love?"

No fucking way, he was going to say it. 

"Yes that, whatever that is, I- ummm love you" 

You smiled, looking into his glossy blue eyes. He was serious. The Joker just told you he loved you. 

"I love you too daddy" 

"You..you do"?  
He asked, eyes widened like a puppy.

"Yes I've told you that and I've always been waiting for you to say it back"

He let out a cackle. 

"Oh well I never noticed"  
He joked and you playfully hit him. 

"I'm glad you say that baby doll, because I have something to ask you" 

He grabbed your drink from the ground and reached into it. Grabbing a diamond engagement ring from the bottom.

You didn't even notice it. 

No way, no way he was not doing this now.

"Normal people get married and such right? Well I figured we could do the same, now that I love you and you love me, so um,-" 

There is no way this is happening.

"Will you marry me, Y/N"?  
He said softly looking up at you.

J would do this. He would propose to you like this unexpected, in a corny way, right after sex, while you are both standing naked in the hottub. 

And you know you wouldn't have him any other way. 

"Yes"


End file.
